


While the Guardian Sleeps

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Guy Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eve sleeps Flynn interacts with the rest of the gang, bonding with one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Guardian Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not based on real life where you go to the gym then nap. I just wanted Flynn to talk to them. I hope you like it!

Flynn smiled as he tore away from the book he was reading to watch Eve as she slept against his chest. They'd returned from a mission and Eve had headed straight for the gym then found Flynn in one of the reading rooms when she returned. He'd been sat in one of the large reading chairs sandwiched between the multiple bookcases, and though she'd attempted to pull up a seat next to him Flynn had grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. After being reassured that no one was around and she had no reason to be embarrassed she'd pulled up her legs and curled up against him, and while Flynn read his book exhaustion overtook Eve and she was soon fast asleep.

Her head rose and fell with his every breath, and he couldn't help but think it felt so right for them to be there together. It was times like this that he was almost tempted to believe that everything in his life, every moment, every decision had led to this, to them. Her hair had fallen into her face so Flynn brushed the stray locks behind her ear then kissed the top of her head, her shampoo overtaking his senses for a moment. She'd fallen asleep clutching his lapel and he hadn't moved her hand, only held his arm around her more firmly, letting her settle comfortably against him.

* * *

A little while later the door opened and Jenkins walked in. "Ah Mr Carsen, sir," he began, seemingly oblivious or unaffected by the scene in front of him. "I thought I'd seen you head this way. Did you already put the artifact away from your earlier mission or did you want me to do so? "

"Uh yeah actually we don't have the artifact. There was a little hiccup. We're gonna try again tomorrow," Flynn replied.

"Ah. How unfortunate. Well when you do retrieve it let me know if there's anything I need to look at before I put it away."

"Will do," Flynn gave a slight nod.

"Would you or Colonel Baird like some tea? I was just about to make a pot." So, unaffected Flynn thought. Unsurprising since Jenkins had been around as their relationship had evolved, and he knew how they felt about each other, not that either one had said anything to him outright but he always had a way of knowing things.

Flynn peered down at Eve, she probably hadn't eaten anything since they'd got back. He'd wake her for food once he was satisfied she'd slept enough. "Uh yes please Jenkins, that would be great." Jenkins nodded then left the room and Flynn decided on not telling Eve since Jenkins was the one person she was always more embarrassed in front of if she and Flynn were together. They got on great, he thought Jenkins was almost a mentor to her, but then again that might be exactly why she'd always smacked his hand away if he ever tried to hold her or kiss her in front of him when they first got together. 

* * *

Ezekiel was the next to enter the room, Flynn didn't know what he was looking for or what he wanted since he didn't stay long. He walked in, stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them, scrunched up his face and muttered "ew" as he turned and left again. Flynn rolled his eyes though he was highly amused, Ezekiel was always the one weirded out by him and Eve, he wasn't sure if the young Librarian would ever be able to deal with it. Chuckling, he turned his attention back to his book.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when there was a small knock at the door and Cassandra walked in carrying a small tray filled with cups, saucers and a pot of tea. Jenkins was always so formal. She smiled when she saw them. 

"Hey," Flynn said quietly, Eve had been stirring for the last couple of minutes. 

"Hi," she whispered. 

"You didn't have to bring that all the way down here. I'd have come and got it."

"It's okay. Mr Jenkins was helping Ezekiel with something so I said I'd bring it," she explained, putting the tray down on the table beside Flynn. 

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Is Colonel Baird okay?" she asked with concern, eyes flitting over the blonde still fast asleep on Flynn's lap. 

Flynn peered down at Eve and curled his arm over her head, hand resting delicately on her hairline. "Yeah she's fine, just a little worn out."

"Oh, good," Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, we were thinking of going to that new Italian place for dinner tonight. You guys wanna join us?"

"Um, I don't think we have anything planned, although sometimes she tells me we do and that I should know that because she's told me twice already which I'm always fairly certain she hasn't," he rambled. "But anyway, count us in for now and I'll double check with her when she wakes up."

"Okay," she nodded as she headed for the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

"You're too good to us," he told her. 

"You guys have been good to me. It works both ways," she replied with a shrug. She opened the door then turned back to look at them. She stared at them dizzily for a while then sighed with a hazy smile and left. 

* * *

Flynn had just put his book down and was trying to find a way of pouring the tea without disturbing Eve when the door opened once more and Jake strolled in. "Hey- oh sorry," he said as soon as his eyes fell on Eve. "Just needed a book."

"It's fine. It's your Library too," Flynn smiled, a little proud of himself.

"Is she alright?" Jake nodded to Eve as he browsed the shelves. "I don't think I've ever seen her sleep during the day."

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. Our mission this morning got a little screwed up and she got mad. I think she took all her frustration out at the gym and tired herself out."

"Oh," Jake nodded, pulling out the book he'd finally found. "Uh, you need help with that?" he motioned to the pot of tea that Flynn was trying to stretch to.

"Yes please. I don't wanna wake her up," he said, and Jake laughed as he walked over to pour the tea. "What?" Flynn asked with curiosity.

"Well how often do you ask us outright for help?" Jake asked. Flynn shrugged. "But now, 'cause you don't wanna disturb Eve you don't even think twice about doin' it," he grinned. 

"Yeah, well..." Flynn tried to think of a decent reply.

"I don't know if that's true love or you bein' under the thumb."

"Hey I am not under the thumb! Eve and I are equals in this relationship," Flynn protested.

"Kiddin'" laughed Jake, handing a cup to Flynn. He picked up his book and turned to leave, then turned around again, looking as though he wanted to say something but had lost the words. 

"You alright?" asked Flynn.

"Did you know? With Eve, did you know from the start that you were interested, that you wanted more?"

"Have you seen her? Of course I was interested," Flynn replied, earning a laugh from Jake. "But no, in all seriousness I didn't know right away. We didn't actually get along when we first met."

"You didn't?" Jake asked, coming back and sitting on the arm of the couch near Flynn. 

"Nope. I thought she was interfering with my work, she thought I was being stubborn."

"So when did you know?"

"We got talking while we were in London, realised we weren't actually that different. Then she kissed me before I left to go look for the Library, that gave me a pretty good idea that she at least wanted more, which was definitely encouraging."

"Wait she kissed you first?!" 

"Shh," Flynn motioned to Eve who was somehow still knocked out. 

"Sorry, sorry," Jake muttered.

"We just got to know each other a little better. I tried to keep her updated while I was gone and she always checked in with me, I guess that made us closer. But when I was gone I realised how much I missed her and that seemed crazy because I'd only really just met her. That's probably when I knew I was in trouble. So when everything was cleared up with the Library and you guys went off to Peru I finally asked her out on a date. I guess in some ways it was a slow burner but I don't think there was really one definitive moment when I _knew_ , there were lots of little things that made me think 'huh, I like that' and it just built up. Now I can't imagine my life without her. I don't want to."

Jake nodded slowly in understanding. "To be honest I don't think we could imagine you two not being you two."

"Thanks" Flynn smiled. "But I mean it hasn't all been plain sailing. We've had to work at stuff a lot, especially with me not being around. But I guess that's part of getting to know each other and getting used to the idea that you're not alone anymore." He paused for a moment as Jake took in all the information. "So...you got woman trouble?" 

"Kind of. I dunno. I- I feel like I might have found some...thing but I dunno if I'm looking in the wrong place, or just seeing something because it's there."

"Sounds ominous. Do I know this some _thing_?" Flynn asked with a small grin.

"What? No, I- anyway, I just think that now I'm finally in a place in my life where I can be myself and not have to hide things, maybe I want someone to share it with."

"Aaand we're rubbing it in your face," Flynn winced. 

"No, no of course not. It's great that you guys are together. I'm really happy for you, it's nice to see Eve so happy especially since..." 

"Since I left her," Flynn completed his statement. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for hurting her like that."

"Well if it helps I don't think she blames you or anything. Like you said earlier, you had stuff to work through."

"I guess." Flynn rested his cheek against Eve's head, still holding her tight. "Was she- how bad was she after I left?" He'd always wanted to know but had been too afraid and too guilt-ridden to ever ask. 

Jake stared at him for a moment, not quite sure how to answer. "Uh...well, I think when you left the first time it hit her a bit because you guys had been together for all those months. But she did what she always does and just got on with it. I think after the second time she was a little more hurt. She tried to hide it but I know her a little better than she thinks I do, I could see it in her eyes. But honestly, I think more than anything she just missed you." Flynn stared solemnly into the space in front of him. "Look man don't beat yourself up. If it was that bad she wouldn't be sat with you right now. She loves you, that's why it hurt."

"Yeah," Flynn tried to convince himself. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Anyway, are you gonna tell me who this mystery girl is?"

"Wh- no- th- there's no mystery girl," Jake spluttered, getting up from the couch. "It's just hypothetical."

"Okay so hypothetically, who is she?" 

"No one," Jake insisted, though he couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, how do tell a girl about this place? She's gonna wanna know what I do for a living," he smoothly changed the subject.

"Ha. That's the big question. It's not easy, I can tell you that much. Sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. You have to just hope that it doesn't freak her out, but if she really loves you that won't be an issue. I guess I should be extra grateful that I got lucky with this one," he motioned to Eve. "Don't worry about it okay? It's good that you feel you're ready to be yourself with someone, that'll give you a head start. Look I know I haven't been a whole lot of help but you know, if you need any more advice or anything..."

"You'll point me to Eve?"

Flynn laughed. "Yeah. That's probably a better idea. But, you know..."

"Yeah. Thanks man," he said as he hovered by the door. "Hey are you guys comin' to that new place tonight? Cass and I were gonna go."

"Yeah, she already told me. We'll be there I think."

"Alright. See ya later then?" 

"Yup."

 

The door closed and Eve started stirring again before slowly flickering her eyes open. "Hey Sleeping Beauty," Flynn smiled at her. 

"Did we fall asleep?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep. I read my book," he chuckled. 

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you needed the rest." He stared into her eyes for a moment then hooked his finger under her chin and leaned in to kiss her. 

"What was that for?" Eve asked as he pulled away, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I just- I had time to think about how close I've come to losing you. I just want you to know how much I love you, how grateful I am that you're in my life."

"Oh. Okay," she gave him another smile before resting her head against him once more, hand resting at his waist. "Hey what time is it?"

Flynn glanced at his watch. "Uh...little after four thirty."

"What?" she sat up again and tried to force herself awake. "How did I manage to sleep through most of the afternoon?!"

"Because I'm comfy," Flynn chuckled.

"You laugh but that's actually pretty accurate," Eve told him. "How someone with such bony legs can be comfy is beyond me but-"

"Hey I do not have bony legs!" he protested. Eve raised her eyebrow at him. "...that much," he added. 

She laughed softly. "But they're very cute legs," she hoped to appease him. He only frowned at her. "Sexy. I meant sexy. You have the sexiest legs I've ever seen on a man, I don't know how I don't jump you every time I see you."

"Alright well you don't have to be so sarcastic," he pouted. 

Eve chuckled as she slipped her arms around his neck. "How about this? There's no one else I want to fall asleep and wake up next to for the rest of my life," she murmured. "Is that better?"

"Uh yeah, yeah that is um..." he trailed off.

"Happy?" she smiled at him.

"Very," he answered honestly. "Oh, we're not busy later are we?" 

She thought for a minute then shook her head. "No."

"Oh good. The guys are all going out to that Italian place that just opened up. I said we'd join them if we were free."

"Okay." 

"You wanna go home first? Freshen up?"

"Yes please." She climbed off him allowing him to stand up, and they both stretched a little, their legs having cramped up. 

"Oh hold on," he turned and picked the half empty tray up off the table behind him. "I think yours is a little cold now," he motioned to the untouched cup.

"Oh," she said with a disappointed frown. "I like Jenkins' tea."

"I'll make you another cup when we get home," Flynn promised. He looked around for his bag, frowning when he couldn't see it.

"It's in the main room," Eve told him, apparently reading his mind. 

"Oh, I guess we'll grab it on the way then." He held out a hand to her which she took with a broad smile on her face, then entwined her fingers with his. As they headed back to the Annex Eve rested her head on Flynn's shoulder, letting out a small yawn. "You know if you're still tired I can always carry you back," he said with a grin. 

"Nope, nope, I'm good. I'm awake," she insisted, raising her head again. 

"I would though," he said seriously.

"I know," she smiled and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "So did I miss anything exciting while I slept?"

"No," he opted to keep the truth from her, knowing she'd freak out if she knew everyone saw her sleeping in his lap. "It was just me and my book."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
